K & K Police Detectives
by nikki3
Summary: This is in response to Lynlyn's challenge. A KxK fic with the scenes she specified...


Title: K & K Police Detectives  
  
Chapter Title: Prologue: Kuroro... I hate you.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Fluff  
  
Pairing: Kuroro x Kurapika  
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai. OOC. Enough said. Don't like it? Don't read. Don't flame.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
  
Author's note: This is in response to Lynlyn's challenge. Hey, Lynlyn! I going to use practically everything you dictated to me over the phone. Hehehe.  
  
For those who don't know Lynlyn... Dunno what to say. You should read her fic, "Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken."  
  
I took a few liberties with their ages and this was meant to be taken as an AU. Besides, this is just a trial to see if you guys would actually want me to continue it. Otherwise, I'll be taking this down and sending it straight to Lynlyn.  
  
P.S. Lynlyn... update soon. Hehehe.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Kuroro... I hate you.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The mansion was big, really big. Wide, sapphire eyes regarded the place in awe... That was until he felt a hand on the lower back of his gown. The immediate reaction: his fist meeting the pervert's face.  
  
Unfortunately, said pervert had great reflexes and caught his gloved hand gently. The man grinned, "Hey, Kurapika! No need to get all prissy about your looks. You look..." the man paused to assess Kurapika, his eyes slowly traveling up and down, "pretty."  
  
Kurapika was a young man in his late teens (17 actually). He was lean in built, around 5'4" in height. His elfin face was feminine and most definitely pleasing to the eye. It puts him straight into the pretty boy category. His shining sapphire eyes did nothing to discourage people from mistaking him for a girl, a mistake that had been a thorn on his side since the day of his birth.  
  
At the moment, he was dressed in an elaborate pale blue gown borrowed from a friend in the police force. His shoulder-lengthed hair was wrapped in a neat bun. His hands were covered in dainty gloves that covered until his wrists. His feet were sore from the high-heeled shoes he had to wear. Why couldn't it have been the satin shoes that originally went with the get-up? Oh yeah, the girl who owned it was 5'7".  
  
He glared at his partner, who merely grinned at him. It was like adding fuel to the fire. He bit back the urge to pull out the gun strapped to his hip under the skirts and start waving it in the man's face. His partner, Kuroro, did wonders for his blood pressure.  
  
Kuroro was 19 years old, still single for all those who are interested by the way. He was wearing a black suit that hugged to his lean frame rather than hanging loosely at his side. He was around 5'8" in height. He was pleasing to the eye but even with that qualification, he was not suited for the pretty boy category. One would say that he was in between the pretty boy and the good-looking guy category.  
  
Yes, there is such a difference.  
  
His black hair was not slicked back like it usually was but rather left untamed and unruly but it did nothing to lessen his appeal. Rather, it enhanced it. His obsidian eyes twinkled with boyish mischief, making him seem younger than he actually was. He extended a hand to his partner, a signal for them to go inside and start their investigation.  
  
Kurapika smiled sweetly as he took the proffered hand. "Kuroro..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I hate you." The words were said in such an awfully sweet tone that it frightened the hell out of the older man. He nearly tripped on the first step on the stairs and fell flat on his face. Thank goodness for good reflexes.  
  
Kuroro grinned sheepishly. "Ehe... Don't say that..." Then he sobered and with a serious expression, asked, "You don't really mean that... do you?"  
  
Kurapika smiled wickedly and said, "Of course I did. I meant every word."  
  
Kuroro sighed. It was easy to tell that Kurapika did not approve of this plan one bit. After all, the blond was the one in drag here. And knowing the blond's annoyance at being taken for a girl, he couldn't blame him.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he thought, //This is going to be a long night.//  
  
~~~~~  
  
End of Prologue: Kuroro... I hate you.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Well, that was short but hopefully, the next chapters will be longer. Erm... I haven't written anything for this section in a long, long, long, long (well, you get the picture), long time. I've been writing for the Naruto section. Actually, I haven't finished a lot of fics lately.  
  
And now that I think about it, I still have around two more fics to finish in this section... Aww, man...  
  
As much as I'd like to put a preview here for the next chappie. I can't yet. I've written part of another chappie but I'm still debating on whether to put this up first of the other one...  
  
Bah! I'm babbling here.  
  
Anyway, please review. Review so when I get a chance to revise this I'll improve what I'm lacking. Questions raised will be answered in the author's notes of the next chappie or the answer would be the chapter itself. I'll just bring it to your attention. I'll post the next one as soon as I can but just like every author, I want some reviews.^^ 


End file.
